One-shot
by Anzhu
Summary: historia cortas, principalmente de amourshipping es mas un ejercicio de escritura, agradeceria sugerencias
1. reunion

Reunión

.

.

Porque me besastes – preguntó ash a través del monitor

Serena sintió como su rostro se encendía, agachando la cabeza trato de articular alguna palabra

La noche hace tiempo que había hecho presencia, serena había llegado a hoenn hace 5 días, ahora estaba en un centro pokémon en la ruta 117

Fue una gran sorpresa para ella el saber que tenían un mensaje, al principio creo que era clemont mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando la persona que le contesto fue ash

Y ahora estaba frente a el, tratado de controlarse, mientras le muchacho le preguntaba sobre su acciones cuando se despidieron

Yo – serena totalmente roja, trataba de articular alguna palabra, respiro varias veces y serenándose lo encaro

¿Te molesto? – pregunto seriamente, mientras por dentro sentida terror absoluto

No – dijo ash – pero no, ni yo estoy seguro

Serena bajo la vista triste – aun así – alzo su vista hacia ash, el cual un poco sonrojado desvió la mirada – no me desagrado

Serena – ash miro seriamente a la chica – yo, estoy muy confundido, jamás me había sentido así

Como – preguntó serena mirando fijamente a ash

No como yo, es decir, yo… aaaa – frustrado, ash se revivió el cabello - no lo sé, sentí tantas cosas en ese momento que no pude reaccionar, y al final, hasta que llegue a casa me di cuenta, pero….

Ash miraba en varias direcciones, a la vez agitando su cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, al final serena sonrió un poco, incluso así, le parecía adorable

Ash – serena se armó de valor, al final no podía retractarse, así que iba a ir por todo – lo que sientes es confusión – se detuvo un segundo y tomo aire - yo he sido clara, por eso te propongo algo

Cuando termine mi viaje volveré a kalos, piensa en esto, y si – no pudo evitar sonrojarse – sientes lo mismo, ven a verme en el aeropuerto, si no es así – suspiro – yo entenderé

Ash miro a la chica, quien tenía la mirada fija en él, con el rostro sonrojado y los labios funcidos

Está bien serena – respondió luego de unos segundos en silencio

La chica sonrío y despidiéndose, corto la llamada

Serena camino hacia su cuarto, y en la cama pensó en todo lo que había pasado, aun así, se sentía contenta, fijándose en su meta, sonrió ante la nueva aventura que tendría

[~~]

Vuelo proveniente de hoenn, arribando por puerta 24

La voz mecánica resonó por todo el lugar, clemont se levantó y tomando de la mano a bonnie se dirigieron a la puerta

Mientras esperaban, veían a las personas salir del lugar, fue bonnie quien distinguió a serena, quien salía detrás de una señor de traje café

Aquí – grito la pequeña – serena

Al chica al verla sonrió y camino hacia ellos arrastrando su maleta, al llegar abrazo a clemont y a bonnie sonriendo

Serena te extrañe - dijo la pequeña

Yo también bonnie – dijo ella abrazándola

Clemont tomo su maleta – vamos, te invitamos a comer

Gracias – serena sonrió y miro alrededor, mientras buscaba, su sonrisa comenzó a bajar

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto clemont preocupado al ver a su amiga

No – dijo tristemente – no pasa nada clemont – respondió bajando la vista, los hermanos se vieron entre ellos preocupados

El trio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, serena iba un poco triste de la mano de bonnie, quien quiso preguntar al respecto, pero clemont le indico silencio

Cerca de las escaleras, serena se detuvo – esperen, tengo que llamar a mama, le prometí llamarla en cuanto llegara

Los teléfonos están allá – dijo clemont señalando atrás de serena, hacia el lado opuesto de dónde venían, por lo que regresaron, pasando nuevamente frente a la puerta de desembargo, al cual estaba siendo serrada por una azafata

Le dolía, le dolía mucho, sentía su corazón destrozado, pero hizo apego a todas sus fuerza para no llorar

Sabía que era una tontería, aun así, durante todos estos meses mantuvo esa pequeña esperanza, la cual se desmorono en ese instante

Aun así, no podía culpar a ash, y aunque sentía un gran dolor en su corazón, una parte de ella entendía, pues no podía obligarlo a corresponderle, debía aceptar eso, aun cuando era difícil para ella

Los pasos sonaron por el lugar, bonnie giro su rostro hacia atrás, buscando el origen de ese sonido, serena por su parte, caminaba sin mucho ánimo, junto a clemont, quien estaba preocupado por su amiga

Ash – preguntó la pequeña, serena se detuvo de golpe, girando hacia donde ella miraba

Ash estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, recuperando el aire, divisando a la azafata, corrió hacia ella

Señorita –le dijo entre jadeos – el… vuelo de…. Hoeen…

La azafata miro con curiosidad al chico, quien con dificultad articulaba las palabras debido a la falta de aire

El vuelo de hoenn llego hace 10 minutos, si busca a alguien debe ir a la salida – le contesto con una sonrisa

Ash la miro y asistiendo se giró y comenzó a correr hacia la salida

Ash – bonnie grito, el muchacho se detuvo a media carrera, giro y vio a bonnie

Y a serena, quien lo miran con los ojos muy abiertos

Ash corrió haca ellos, al llegar pikachu salto de su hombro

Lo… lo… siento – alzo al vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de serena, quien lo miraba con la boca abierta, aspiro y se incorporó – ALOLAA – grito de la nada moviendo los brazos

Ash estaba más alto, y muy bronceado, vestía una camisa blanca con rayas azules, y no llevaba su gorra, junto a una extraña pulsera en su mano, que al principio creo que era un mega-aro

Los 3 miraron confundidos la muchacho, quien se percató de lo que hizo – lo siento - dijo – es costumbre, tuve problemas en llegar, vine ayer y hay mucho tráfico, de verdad lo siento

Serena sonrió, mirando al muchacho jadear frente a ella, ash camino hacia serena, bonnie se hizo hacia atrás, dándoles espacio

Serena – ella se sobresaltó, pues estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando ash se paró frente a ella – yo… me tomo tiempo, pero… esta es mi respuesta

Serena sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, por un segundo su mente se apagó, y reacciono, dándose cuenta de que ash la estaba besando, clemont tenía su rostro totalmente rojo, mientras bonnie saltaba de alegría, junto pikachu

Bueno – dijo apenado – eso es si aún tu…

Ash – murmuro ella luego sonrió – si ash

Jeje – ash rio – muchas gracias – dijo riendo, haciéndola sonrojar más, al recordar aquellas palabras - cumplí mi promesa, y tú la tuya

Serena parpadeo confundida

Te volvistes más linda – le respondió, serena bajo la mirada totalmente avergonzada, pero enormemente feliz

Vamos a comer – dijo bonnie llamado a la pareja, quienes al parecer habían olvidado que no estaban solos – tienen que contarnos todo, ash estas más bronceado – dijo señalándolo

Ambos rieron ash tomo la mano de serena, esta sonrió, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, mientras bonnie los bombardeaba con preguntas

.

Esto es un oneshot, simplemente es un ejercicio de escritura, así que no lo tomen muy seriamente

Un amigo me recomendó escribir para mejorar la historia y escritura, por eso hice este, lo curioso es que lo escribí en una hora así que si esta medio feo, no es mi culpa

Al menos no toda

Por favor, dejen críticas, realmente quiero mejorar, díganme que opinan, que debo cambiar

Buenas noches


	2. exnovios

Exnovios

Frustrado, apuro su vaso y lo dejo sobre el mostrador, haciéndole una seña con su dedo al cantinero, el cual rápidamente volvió a llenarlo

Era horrible, y lo sabía, si estaba ahí era por obligación, nada más por eso

De 2 tragos se acabó su vaso y pidió otro, el cantinero lo miro un poco extrañado, pues a pesar que era una fiesta, y más importante, era por él, no parecía que bebía por felicidad, si no por enojo, aun así, acato la petición de él y lleno de nuevo el vaso

No, al final mentía, no era solo obligación, vino, porque sabía que ella iba a estar ahí

¿No crees que te estás pasando? – preguntó una voz atrás de él, el cantinero vio al muchacho que se acercó a la barra, por lo que se escabullo dejándolos solos, tranquilo de saber que la menos no se quedaba solo

El joven solo gruño y se apuró su trago, pidió otro, pero vio al cantinero al otro extremo atendiendo a una pareja

Vamos ash – dijo el joven – esta fiesta es por ti, disfrútala, no todos los días te ofrecen ser parte del alto mando

Ash gruño de nuevo, mirando fijamente la barra en la cual estaba apoyado, suspiro y luego se giró mirando a su amigo

Clemont lo miraba un poco preocupado, aunque él sabía perfectamente porque ash estaba así

Le sorprendió mucho cuando hace casi 2 años, ash se presentó en su gimnasio de la nada para una batalla, y le informo que tenía la intención de volver a intentar la liga, e inclusive la gano, más aun, cuando pocos meses después, volvió y le informo que lo intentaría de nuevo, luego de un intenso combate, ash gano, charlaron y el siguió su camino, meses después se celebró la liga kalos, siendo la el ganador, y más importante, lo hizo por segunda vez consecutiva, por lo que el alto mando le ofreció un puesto como miembro de este, lo cual dejo a ash un poco sorprendido, el entrenador de pueblo paleta pidió un poco de tiempo para pensarlo

Horas después, la liga organizo una fiesta para el campeón, y ahí estaban ellos

Clemont miro a ash, quien se había girado y seguía mirando su vaso vacío con mucho interés

Resignado, se sentó a su lado y llamo al cantinero, este lleno el vaso de ash y le sirvió un trago a clemont

Clemont miro a ash y luego se giró y miro disimuladamente a su derecha, fijándose en la razón del mal humor de su amigo

Entre un pequeño grupo de personas se encontraba la actual reina de kalos, serena, quien se presentó por protocolos de la liga, clemont hablo un momento con ella antes de ir con ash, serena, quien llevaba un vestido de gala rojo, charlaba animadamente con el pequeño grupo, sujeta del brazo de un muchacho de cabello purpura

En realidad no sabía que pensar, por una parte, no podía culpar a serena, ni culpar a ash, y aunque habían pasado ya 5 años, no sabía si ya era tiempo sufriente, al menos para ash, aunque tampoco podía reclamarle a serena, pues ella hizo lo que cualquier persona haría, continuo con su vida, luego de terminar con ash

Igual que su hermana, se alegró mucho cuando ash y serena comenzaron a salir, eso pasó poco después de que serena volviera de hoenn, y ash de su último viaje, al principio fue muy "hermoso", como decía su hermana menor, pero con el tiempo, las cosas fueron empeorando

Tanto ash como serena tenían metas, y eso obviamente los distanciaba, además que serena se volvió la pupila de Palermo, esto la obligo a tener un horario muy estricto, y ash, quien viajaba constantemente en busca de su sueño, llevo a la pareja a tener muchas discusiones, principalmente por el poco tiempo que se dedicaban, llegando a lo inevitable, ambos terminaron

Ash volvió a kanto, clemont aun mantuvo contacto con él, y con serena, durante los siguientes años, al menos una vez al mes el venía a visitarlo, y un par de veces ellos se encontraron, lo cual genero momentos muy incomodos entre ambos

¿Está ocupado? – ambos se giraron, una chica muy atractiva se sentó al lado de ash, llevaba un vestido con una gran escote, que realzaba sus ya enormes senos, la chica era muy atractiva, de cabello rojizo, con labial del mismo color, ella desprendía mucha sensualidad con solo su presencia, sonriendo se inclinó hacia ash acaparándolo

No te ves muy bien - dijo suavemente, una alerta se encendió en la mente de clemont – ¿te pasa algo?

Ash solo gruño, clemont iba a intervenir cuando un ruido lo hizo voltearse

Del grupo que acompañaba serena, uno llamaba a uno de los camareros, pidiendo un trapo, al parecer el vaso de serena se había agrietado y derramado su contenido en el suelo, mientras serena se limpiaba y sonreía tranquilamente, Palermo comento algo sobre vidrio barato

Clemont volvió su mirada hacia su amigo, ash se levantó, junto a la chica, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo ash se giró y camino hacia la salida, dejando a la chica en la barra, enojada, al verse rechazado, se giró, encontrándose a clemont, a quien sonrió sensualmente, asustando al inventor, quien desviando la vista, corrió detrás de ash, la chica indignada, reviso el salón, buscando otro objetivo

No les fue difícil irse, ash alego que se sentía mal y se disculpó ante diantha, quien educadamente comprendió y sonriendo le ofreció transporte, pero clemont dijo que él lo llevaría

Ambos llegaron al auto de clemont, ash mareado, se sentó en el lado del copiloto, clemont entro y arrancando su vehículo, manejo de vuelta a la torre

Ash – dijo sin dejar de ver la calle, el aludido gruño con los ojos cerrados – ¿vas a aceptar?

Ash volvió a gruñir, aunque había entendido lo que clemont decía

Al haber ganado 2 veces seguidas la liga, esta le ofreció un puesto en el alto mando, aceptarlo, por una parte, significaría que por fin lograría su sueño, ser un maestro pokémon, pero…

Implicaba quedarse en kalos, y no era solo el hecho que ya no podría viajar libremente, sino que estaría en la misma ciudad que serena

Y ya había comprobado que ni siquiera soportaba estar en el mismo cuarto que ella

Aun cuando el considero que logro controlarse, y no romperle la cara al acompañante que tenía ella, le molesto mucho verla llegar con otro hombre, pero sabía perfectamente que no podría decirle nada, aun así, lo único que pudo hacer es beber e ignorar el deseo de romperle la nariz al tipo que reía como idiota junto a serena

Y si no podía hacer eso, mucho menos iba a soportar estar en la misma ciudad que ella, terminaría haciendo alguna idiotez

Sin embargo, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, cuando le informaron eso, ash no supo que decir, por lo que pidió un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, asegurándoles que les daría su respuesta al día siguiente, los miembros de la liga comprendieron y luego fueron a la fiesta

Ambos subieron al segundo piso de la torre, clemont dejo a ash y a pikachu en la sala mientras fue por café para su amigo, pikachu salto al regazo de su amigo, quien con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, rascaba distraídamente la oreja de su pokémon

No estoy seguro – dijo ash, clemont lo miro confundido, pero luego de unos segundos, entendió

¿Es por serena? – pregunto tanteando el terreno, pues sabía que ese era un tema peligroso de mencionar

Ash se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, pikachu salto de su regazo al suelo y lo miro un poco triste

Ash – lo llamo

¿Y qué quieres que haga? –dijo de pronto – serena, no quero que vea a otros – se levantó y camino en círculos en la sala – que me molesta que le sonría a otros, aun cuando ya no somos nada

Vamos ash – trato de clamarlo clemont, aun así, ya sabía que ash reaccionaria así, y no lo culpaba, aunque le sorprendía, pues nunca lo había visto así

¡No! – dijo, luego se llevó la mano a su cabeza, mareado – lo siento - murmuro cerrando los ojos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio

Vamos ash, todo estará bien

Tienes razón, es decir, sé que no tengo derecho de decir nada, pero no me gusta

¿Y si hablas con ella? – se aventuró a decir

¿Y qué le digo? – respondió un poco molesto – serena aun te amo – grito enojado, luego se asustado, su rostro palideció, mientras clemont abría mucho sus ojos

Ash – murmuro clemont - ¿aun tu?

Mira, me duele la cabeza, me voy a dormir, llévame la centro pokémon por favor

Puede dormir aquí – dijo clemont – al fondo a la derecha hay habitaciones libres

Ash sonrió y camino hacia la puerta, pikachu lo iba a seguir, pero clemont lo tomo en sus brazos

Déjalo por ahora – le dijo al pokémon – ash necesita pensar mucho

Ash camino lentamente hasta la puerta que clemont le indico al abrirla encontró una cama y un pequeño muebla de madrea la lado de esta, camino hasta la cama y se acostó en ella, con los pies colgando a un lado de esta

Él lo sabía, que aun amaba a serena, aun cuando los años pasaron, no pudo olvidarla, y trato, pero no importaba que, si salía con una chica, solo pensaba en serena, si besaba a alguien, siempre era ella la que llenaba su cabeza, y nunca encontró otra mujer con la cual sintió lo mismo que con ella

Serena fue su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera novia, la primera con quien compartió cama, y aun así, no había vuelto a estar con otra, pues ninguna logro hacerlo sentir lo mismo que ella

Un nuevo pensamiento lo invadió, llenándolo de ira, pensó en serena, con otro hombre, eso lo enfurecía, y de nuevo se reclamaba así mismo

Tuviste tu oportunidad con ella - murmuro para sí mismo, ash tenía sus ojos cerrados y su brazo sobre estos – y lo arruinastes – le dolía pensar en ello, pero serena había seguido con su vida, y no podía culparla

La cabeza le giraba, maldiciendo su imprudencia con el alcohol pues él no era muy asiduo a esto, pero al verla, no supo que más hacer

Recordó que antes de verlo, clemont hablo con ella, y el realmente quería preguntarle por eso, tenía tantas preguntas, pero nunca encontró la forma de hacérselas, y hasta hace unos minutos, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, y ahora abiertamente le dijo que aún la amaba

Unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta – pasa – dijo sin levantarse, sabía que clemont preparo café, y aunque en ese momento solo quería dormí, el alcohol no se lo permitía, la puerta se abrió, y ash se levantó, aun con sus ojos cerrados

[~~~~]

Odiaba esos eventos

Realmente los odiaba

Estar parada sonriendo como idiota y saludando a medio mundo, los camarógrafos tomando fotos sin cesar

Realmente lo odia

Eran una de las pocas cosa que no soportaba de ser reina

Aun así, lo aguantaba

Pues era su deber

Llego a la fiesta por el campeón de kalos, y sonriendo, camino entre las personas, saludando a todos, Palermo estaba a su lado, desde hace años era su alumna, junto a miette y shauna, aun así, ella era la mejor, pero…

Saludo a un empresario muy distinguido, pero no le puso mucha atención a lo que decía, pues su mente estaba en otra cosa

Disimuladamente miro el salón, buscando, sin éxito, suspiro por dentro frustrada y siguió caminado y saludando, y vio a clemont, y por fin sonrió realmente

Porque sabía que si clemont estaba ahí, también estaba ash

Disculpándose camino directamente hacia él, el inventor al verla sonrío y también la saludo

¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto serena tranquilamente, sintió como clemont la analizaba, pero ella mantuvo su rostro sonriendo

Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

Un poco cansada – respondió con una sonrisa

No te había visto en meses

Lo siento – dijo un poco apenada

No te preocupes, lo entiendo, tu trabajo…

" _Porque no se calla_ " – pensó serena molesta – " _vamos, que pasa con ash, dime donde esta ash, porque no me dices algo de ash, vamos, háblame de ash_ "

Serena apenas ponía atención, aun cuando sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, lo único que podía pensar era sobre ash, ya ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que clemont decía, solo esperaba que mencionara a ash

" _Al diablo"_ – pensó y armándose de valor interrumpió a clemont, quien hablaba sobre su último invento – clemont, por casualidad sabes algo de…

¡Serena! – Palermo la llamo, serena frunció el ceño y chasqueo, asustando a clemont, pues su rostro en apenas un segundo, mostrando enojo y luego sonriendo como si nada

Se giró y saludo a Palermo, luego volvió con clemont

Lo siento, estas ocupada, te veré luego – dijo despidiéndose

Espera – dijo serena asustada

Llama a bonnie por favor – le dijo sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la barra – te extraña

Serena lo vio irse, Palermo la llamo de nuevo, antes de girar miro a clemont

Y lo vio, ahí estaba ash, sentado en la barra, serena quiso ir hacia allá, pero Palermo la tomo del brazo y la llevo al fondo, donde un grupo estaba esperándola, junto a piers, su acompañante

Si acepto venir con piers, fue mero protocolo, piers era un artista famoso, muy reconocido por su trabajo de arte moderno, aunque para serena solo eran un montón de machas sin sentido

Palermo le pidió venir con él, pues durante meses él había intentado volver a reunirse con ella, serena salió a cenar con piers una vez, y no lo soporto, luego de eso, piers trato de volver a concertar otra cita, pero serena siempre se excusaba, hasta ahora, que de alguna manera logro hacer que ella fuera su acompañante

El grupo estaba formado por distinguidas personas del medio del entretenimiento, junto a Palermo, serena y piers, quien se había aferrado al brazo de ella, un camarero paso y les entrego un copa, serena dio un pequeño sorbo, mientras escuchaba a Palermo, piers apuro su bebida y le insistió a serena acabarse la suya, luego pido otra para él y para serena

Serena comprendió rápidamente las intenciones de él, disimuladamente dio un sorbo y boto el resto en un helecho que estaba atrás de ella, mientras piers sonreía y le daba más alcohol

No era la primera vez que le pasaran, desde que rompió con ash, tuvo 3 novios más, el primero no lo recordaba, mas que solo duro 3 semanas, el 2 era un supermodelo joven, egocéntrico que se pasaba la mitad del tiempo peinándose y viéndose al espejo (15 dias) y el 3, un joven empresario que lo único que quería era llevarla a la cama, y lo peor es que no fue nada discreto, por eso lo mando al diablo a los 2 días de noviazgo

Y ahora piers parecía empeñado en lo mismo, odiaba a los tipos así, Palermo se dio cuenta también e intervino dándole otro vaso de vidrio, vodka dijo Palermo, pero cuando serena le dio un sorbo, supo que era limonada

Piers sonrió complacido, pensando que lo había logrado, serena por su parte tomo el trago tranquilamente

El grupo charlaba animadamente, entre bromas y anécdotas, serena por su parte, los ignoraba y miraba disimuladamente a la barra, donde ash conversaba con clemont

Moría de ganas de saber que hablaban esos 2, pero no podía zafarse de ahí, de repente, vio con horror, como una chica se acercó a ash, ella vestía un vestido nada discreto, la chica se pegó a ash, mientras le susurraba la oído

Serena se tensó, apretando su vaso, el cual crujió y un poco del líquido se derramo

Lo siento - dijo ella, Palermo llamo a un mesero, mientras un señor decía lago sobre la mala calidad de los utensilios

Serena se miró la mano y luego miro alrededor, ash ya no estaba, y no vio a la chica

Y eso la asusto, pensando lo peor

Voy al tocador – dijo disculpándose y saliendo rápidamente del salón, piers iba a seguirla, pero Palermo lo detuvo con la mirada

Serena fue al baño y se limpió la mano, mientras luchaba por no llorar

Sabía que ash había seguido con su vida, pero le dolía tanto el verlo, se sentí devastada

Si había accedido a ir solo fue por poder verlo, pero el saber que se había ido y con otra mujer le destrozo mucho

Ya no quería estar ahí, saco su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a palermo, luego saco un reloj y se lo puso en su muñeca derecha, accionándolo, miro su reflejo en el espejo

Una chica de cabellos y cejas negra le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos purpuras destacaba en su piel morena

El reloj era un invento de clemont, uno muy útil, pues lograba disfrazarla perfectamente, se limpió y salió del lugar

Al salir vio a piers parado en la entrada, hablando por teléfono, al pasa a su lado, escucho lo que decía

Si, ya está ebria, te lo digo, por fin será mía – piers hablaba muy confiado - como no, nadie resiste mis encantos, soy piers, esta noche la hare mía

Serena se sintió asqueada, y no pudo evitar mirarlo con desagrado, piers, este al verla se enojó

¿Y qué miras niña tonta? – Le dijo – mejor vete, que estoy esperando a una mujer de verdad, por dios, como dejan que los pobres entren aquí – dijo dándole la espalda

Serena sintió lastima por él, y dándole la espalda, salió del lugar

Pidió un taxi, una vez dentro, se sintió de nuevo mal, por lo que opto por hacer lo que siempre hacia, y se dirigió a la torre

Clemont era su mejor amigo-hombre, él siempre la apoyo y ayudo, y en la torre prisma, tenía un refugio, siempre que se sentía cansada de los fotógrafos o frustrada, se iba a la torre, donde descasaba

Clemont le tenía un cuarto preparado, y ella solo llegaba y se quedaba unos días ahí

Solo Palermo, shauna, miette, korrina y el chofer de la empresa sabian de ese lugar, solo ellas sabían que si serena desaparecía, estaba ahí

Al llegar pago y entro a la torre, siempre que ella se quedaba, dejaba su bolso en la sala, a la vista, y luego iba a su habitación, así clemont o bonnie sabían que ella estaba ahí, el cuarto, en cuestión, fue cedido por clemont y ella lo decoro un poco, una cama, un ropero un par de mudas de ropa, entre otras cosas, más que nada para cuando ella se escapaba ahí

Recordando lo ocurrido en la fiesta, de nuevo se sintió cansada, dolida y con ganas de llorar, por lo que subió en silencio las escaleras, clemont tenía en mantenimiento el ascensor, por suerte, era solo el 2 piso

Al legar el pasillo se dirigió a puerta

¿Y que le digo? – serena se paralizo, pues aun cuando pasaron los años, reconoció esa voz – serena aun te amo

En ese instante, serena sintió como sus piernas fallaba, se apoyó en puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido

Mira – escucho decir a ash - me duele la cabeza, me voy a dormir, llévame la centro pokémon por favor

Puedes dormir aquí – dijo clemont – al fondo a la derecha hay habitaciones libres

Serena reacciono, y se lanzó hacia la puerta que estaba frente a ella, dejando entreabierta

Ash salió arrastrando los pies, serena vio al joven caminar por el pasillo y entrar a la puerta de la derecha, clemont salió después peor se fue en la dirección opuesta

Serena estaba en shock, su corazón latina a mil, su rostro cubierto de un gran sonrojo, y una gran sonrisa que ni ella había notado, reaccionando, saco su teléfono y marco a shauna, pero cuando iba a llamar, se detuvo, y cambio de idea, marcando otro numero

Serena, ¿dónde estas? - pregunto miette al otro lado del teléfono, serena respiro varias veces, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, miette por su parte, la interrogaba sobre su ubicación

Miette – dijo de pronto – necesito un consejo

[~~]

Serena caminaba en silencio por el pasillo, estuvo casi 15 minutos discutiendo con miette sobre su siguiente paso, mentiría si negara que estaba totalmente aterrada, aun así, estaba decidida, se detuvo frente a la puerta mientras se repetía mentalmente el dialogo que llevaba repasando todo el camino, desde la sala hasta ahí, por fortuna, clemont salió, dejando ash solo, o al menos eso pensó el

Temblando, todo la puerta, escuchando la vos de ash al otro lado, por lo que abrió la puerta y entro

Ash abrió sus ojos, cansado esperando ver a clemont, pero se encontró con la última persona que esperaba, y quería ver

Serena estaba parada en la puerta, la cual cerro detrás de ella, dio un par de pasos hacia el

Ash la miraba sin saber que decir, o hacer, por un momento pensó que era una alucinación por culpa del alcohol, pero no, ahí estaba

Serena miro a ash enmudecida, hace tiempo que no estaban en el mismo lugar, solos, en ese momento, todo el discurso que había preparado, y los consejos que miette le dio se esfumaron, y no reacciono hasta que era muy tarde

Ash iba a hablar, tratando que disipar el silencio incomodo que lleno el lugar, mas sin embargo, ante de decir algo, serena se lanzó contra él, acostándolo en la cama, y antes de poder decir algo, ella lo beso

Ash estaba en shock, tanto que el mareo se le había esfumado, solo sentía los labios de serena pegados fuertemente contra los suyos, serena se separó un momento, solo medio centímetro, y le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, ash reacciono y soltó un leve quejido, serena e inclino de nuevo y volvió a besarlo, introduciendo su lengua en su boca

Ash permaneció unos segundos en shock, y luego, dejando todo raciocinio, devolvió el beso de serena

Ash giro y se colocó encima de serena, esta lo miro unos segundos y volvió a besarlo, siendo correspondida por el entrenador

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hizo, bueno si sabía, le urgía, lo necesitaba, en cuanto lo vio, no pudo contener sus impulsos, y cuando reacciono, ya estaba sobre él, al principio se asustó, pues creyó que había cometido un terrible error, pero se calmó cuando ash le correspondió

No quiso pensar en nada mas, en el futuro, en lo que significaba eso, solo pensaba en el presente, en ese instante, en estar una vez más con ash, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus besos subieron de intensidad, de cuando apagaron las luces, ni cuando sus ropas desaparecieron, ni cuando se entregaron entre ellos, solo pensó en ese instante, en tenerlo ahí

[~~]

Despertó de pronto, le tomo varios segundos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, girando su cabeza, miro el reloj del mueble junto a la cama

6:55 marcaba el aparato, miro al rededor, la habitación no tenía ventana, según clemont era solo un cuarto sin mucho uso

Luego miro hacia abajo

Serena dormía abrazada a él, al verla tan tranquila sintió como su corazón se encogía

 _¿Y ahora qué?_ \- esa pregunta se formuló en su mente, no sabía que pasaría, que significaba esto, si es que realmente significaba algo

No pudo evitar preguntarse sobre la acciones de serena, no tenía ni idea de que pensar, aunque en ese momento, sintió que ella estaba totalmente entregada a el

Pero igual no podía evitar cuestionarse al respecto, el por qué actuó así

Ya se habían encontrado antes, pero nunca dio muestras de sentir algo por el aun, siempre era formal, y un poco distante, eso le dolió un poco, ya que la primera vez que se vieron luego de romper, ella mantuvo mucha distancia, no solo emocional, sino también física entre ellos

Ash seguía mirándola dormir profundamente, tan tranquila y pacífica, para él se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba

Por una parte, sentía una enorme alegría, en su interior, se sentía completo de nuevo, el tenerla ahí, entre sus brazos, era algo mágico y maravilloso, pero a la vez, sentía un inmenso dolor, pues sabía que ahora más que nunca, no iba a poder dejarla ir

Suavemente la apretó contra él, sintiendo su calor, sin saber que hacer ahora, y cuestionándose seriamente sobre lo que iba a hacer

No es que tuviera muchas opciones, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil

A final llego a la conclusión que quizás solo era algo fortuito, igual que las conquistas de gary, nada más allá de una noche

Y eso le molesto

Porque al final, para él, eso significaba mucho más, serena significaba mucho más allá que una noche

Pero, y ella, para ella, ¿acaso él era algo pasajero?

Y eso lo complicaba todo

Pues si ni siquiera podía estar en el mismo lugar que ella sin sentirse lleno de ira y celos la verla hablar con otros

Ahora sabía que iba a ser mucho peor

En ese momento, lo único que pudo pensar era en huir, de vuelta a kanto, y no volver, pues no iba a poder soportar el hecho que ella no estuviera más con él, el verla y saber que no podían estar juntos, realmente, fue un terrible error

Gary siempre le decía que con el tiempo sanaría que la olvidaría, pero él lo dudaba, y ahora lo confirmaba, nunca habría otra como serena, no para él, y eso le destrozaba

Esto fue un error – ash sintió encogerse su corazón, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se detuvo, serena se movió enterrando su rostro en su pecho, apretó sus dientes, tratando de no llorar, tratando de normalizar su respiración

Lo siento – dijo el sin soltarla, aun así, sabía que debía de hacerlo, pues sabía que entre más tiempo pasara, más difícil iba a ser, pero no quería

Es un error – dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza – porque ahora no puedo dejarte ir

Serena alzo la vista, encontrándose con ash, quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos – ash yo entenderé que tu no…

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de hablar, con fuerza, el la beso, apretando su cuerpo contra él, serena le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, era un beso profundo, sin erotismo, un beso solo de amor, demostrándose el amor que aún mantenía entre ellos

Espera – dijo serena separándose de él, luego miro el reloj – debo irme

Ash la miro confundido – no es lo que crees - dijo asustada – es que tengo que ver a Palermo a las 8

Lo siento – dijo ash desviando la mirada

Yo también – respondió serena sonriendo

Fue mi culpa – dijo ash - debí de ser más compresivo, entender que tu tenías obligaciones, no debí tratar de imponerme a…

También es mi culpa – lo interrumpió ella, colocando su mano en su mejilla – debí de ser más tolerante ash – le dio un suave beso y lo miro sonriendo – no tenía derecho a tratar de controlarte, ni cuestionarte, y mucho menos, reclamarte sobre tus amistades

¿Quieres internarlo de nuevo? – pregunto ash

Sabes, hable con miette – dijo serena sentándose frente a él en la cama, ambos aún estaban desnudos, pero aun así, no se sentían avergonzados – ella me dijo que nunca es buena idea volver con tu ex, pero también me dijo esto, fuimos unos niños tontos, nos precipitamos, y tomamos malas decisiones, y ahora hemos crecido, no somos los mismo que hace 5 años, creo que, podemos hacer que funcione esta vez

Entonces aceptare la proposición de la liga – dijo ash

Ash, ¿porque volvistes? – preguntó ella, el joven se sonrojo levemente

Quería verte – dijo mirando a su derecha – pero no tuve el valor de llamarte la primera vez, y en la segunda, bueno te vi con ese sujeto

Serena hizo memoria, contrayendo mucho su rostro tratando de recordar – ah, piers – ash noto que lo dijo molesta, casi escupiendo el nombre – sí, es un pesado, esta empeñado en invitarme a salir, estoy harta de él, pero como no tengo novio no se rinde, y lo único que quiere es llevarme a la cama, no lo soporto

Ash rio – y si no lo soportas, ¿porque fuiste con él? – pregunto con curiosidad

Protocolo – dijo cruzando los brazos - iba a venir con clemont, pero me cancelo, y él se coló – luego miro molesta a ash – ahora lo que lo pienso, fue tu culpa – dijo señalándolo molesta – por tu culpa tuve que aguantarlo por casi una hora

Ash la miro un poco asombrado, serena estaba muy molesta, luego rio y la beso, ella se sonrojo pero mantuvo su ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados

¿Porque es mi culpa? – preguntó, aún así no pudo evitar reír

Clemont de dejo plantada por ir contigo – dijo con enojo

Lo siento – dijo bajando a cabeza

Mas te vale – dijo al fin cediendo

Serena se levantó y recogió su ropa, ash la observo caminar desnuda por la pequeña habitación

Luego él se levantó y se colocó le pantalón, girando busco su camisa, la cual no logro localizar, serena recogió su bolso, y miro el reloj

Eran las 7:40 – diablos – murmuro, luego se giro

Ash, ¿Dónde te estas quedando? – preguntó ella

Estaba en el centro pokémon, fue clemont quien me presto este cuarto

¿Y ahora donde estarás?

No sé – dijo rascándose la cabeza, serena trago fuerte, pues el joven frente a ella, estaba sin camisa solo usando los pantalones, lo cual era una enorme tentación para ella - supongo que primero debo de hablar con los de la liga, lo haré hoy en la mañana, y les diré que acepto ser del alto mando – al escucharlos serena sonrió

Cumplistes tu sueño – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

No todos, aún tengo mucho que hacer, pero otro se cumplió hoy – le respondió sonriendo, ella sonrió también, visiblemente feliz, pues entendió a lo que se refería

Debo irme – dijo con pesar – pero – serena rebusco en su bolso – ten – le dijo entregándole una llave – es mi departamento, ven a vivir con migo

Ah se sorprendió, serena se sonrojo un poco

Bu-bueno, creí que continuaríamos donde nos quedamos, ¿no es así?

Ash sonrió y la beso de nuevo, eso la debilitaba, correspondiéndole, serena se preguntó como soportó tantos años sin él, aferrándose a él lo beso con pasión

Debemos detenernos – murmuro ash, ella lo mordió en el cuello – o llegaras tarde

Si – dijo ella en un suspiro, sin embargo, serena se pegó a su cuerpo, y moviendo sus manos comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón

[~~]

¿Estás seguro de esto hermano? – pregunto bonnie, ambos hermanos caminaban hacia la habitación que usaba ash

Solo debemos de darle tiempo bonnie – dijo clemont

Pero en serio te dijo eso – volvió a preguntar bonnie aun incrédula

Sí, pero, ambos sabemos como están las cosas ahora, además sospecho que fue más el alcohol el que hablo

Será grandioso que volvieran – dijo bonnie frente a la puerta – sabes, desde que terminaron, no he vuelto a ver sonreír a serena de la misma manera que cuando estaba con ash

Yo también extrañó cuando los 4 estábamos juntos – respondió clemont con pesadez

Bonnie le abrió la puerta a su hermano, el cual llevaba una bandeja con una taza humeante de café, y un plato de cereal, y 2 pastillas para la resaca

Sin embargo...

Bonnie ahogo un grito, clemont dejó caer la bandeja, la taza se destrozó al chocar contra el suelo, ambos hermanos vería a ash y serena, quienes estaban en una postura muy comprometedora

Ash tenía la pierna de serena alzada, con su vestido a medio poner, además que sus manos estaban entre la ropa de ella, el por su parte, tenía los pantalones en los tobillos, además de no llevar camisa, serena tenia fuertemente agarrado a ash por la cintura y el cabello, besándolo con fuerza

Serena fue la primera en reaccionar, acomodándose el vestido se giró y saludo a bonnie y a clemont como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo los hermanos aun no salían del shock

Te vere después - dijo dándole un beso a ash - ahora debo correr – dijo y rodeando a los hermanos, salió en carrera hacia la salida, en el camino, se colocó el reloj y lo activo, al llegar a la calle, llamo un taxi y se dirigió al centro

¿Pero cómo? – Bonnie exclamo anonadada – ¿cuándo, como paso esto, que fue lo que paso? - miro la cama y a ash – ¿qué hicieron ustedes dos aquí? – luego se sonrojó en extremo – m-mejor no me lo digas, pero ¿qué paso ash?

Ash camino hacia ellos, recogió al bandeja, y la coloco en el mueble, donde encontró su camisa, se terminó de vestir y encaro a ambos hermanos

¿Podemos comer primero?, tengo mucho que explicar

[~~]

¡Llego tardeee! – exclamo serena corriendo por el pasillo, al llega a la puertas dobles, se detuvo, y mirándose en el vidrio, se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo

Lo siento – dijo entrando, shauna y miette se gira y caminaron hacia ella

Llegas tarde – dijo shuana – ¿qué te paso?

Bueno, yo – dijo ella pensando que decir, por su parte, miette la miro detenidamente

No fuiste a tu casa – dijo ella, serena se sonrojo

Espera – shauna se acercó a ella- porque traes la ropa de ayer – luego abrió mucho sus ojos – pasastes la coche con piers

Serena se enojó, casi erizándose – claro que no fue con el

¿Con él? – dijo miette mirándola detenidamente, lentamente conectando los puntos

¡Te quedastes con ash! – exclamo con una grna sonrisa

Serena se sonrojo al extremo

Espera – dijo shauna – ash, con ash, ash, tu ex ash

¿Qué pasa aquí? – las 3 chica se congelaron, justo atrás de serena, apareció Palermo, enojada miro al trio de chicas que inútilmente trataban de ocultar a serena

Serena - dijo ella – ¿porque vienes tarde?, y más importante aún, porque estas vesti… ¿te fuistes con pier?

Porque toda dice eso, ni siquiera soporto a ese tipo

Se fue con ash - dijo shauna

¿Ash? – Exclamo Palermo – ¿ash, ash, tu ex?

Bueno yo – serena no encontraba donde meterse, palermo por su parte, se levo su manos hacia su frente, tratando de calmarse

Mira - dijo al final – ¿hablaste con él? – Serena asistió con la cabeza – ¿estas segura de esto? – Volvió a asistir – esta bien, no me interesa lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre, solo mantén tu horario, ahora ve a cambiarte

Palermo se fue, dejando a las 3 chicas

No puedo creerlo – dijo shauna – llevas 5 años rechazando a todos los que se te acercan, y a la primera, te acuestas con ash

Shauna – grito ella avergonzada – no es cómo crees

¿Acaso no dormistes con él?

Bueno si, pero ese no es el punto, además fue culpa de miette

Yo te dije que hablaras con él, no que te acostaras con el – le reclamo su amiga, serena bufo y dándoles la espalda, se fue a cambiar

No sé si esto es o muy bueno o muy malo – comento shauna preocupada

Quizás sea bueno – shauna miro a miette – mis padres será novios cuando eran adolescentes, terminaron y años después se reunieron, y bueno, yo estoy aquí

Lo que quiero decir – dijo miette caminando hacia donde serena se había ido – es que ya no son niños, y quizás eso puede hacer una diferencia, puede que ahora funcione, además, ¿no te distes cuenta?

¿De qué? – pregunto shauna, ambas llegaron a la puerta

De la tonta sonrisa que traía serena, hace años que no la veía así de feliz

[~~]

Luego de casi 2 horas de interrogación de parte de bonnie, ash por fin dejo la torre, con pikachu en hombro, ash se encaminó hacia las oficinas de la liga pokémon

El entrenador solo llevaba su aleta, mediana, al llegar fue recibido por diantha, quien parecía esperarlo

El proceso fue rápido, aun así, se sintió un poco incómodo, pues al ser ahora del alto mano, ash ya no podría viajar con tanta libertar, ni podría luchar en combates pokémon con cualquiera, sin embargo acepto eso solo por serena

Cuando se iba, diantha se acercó a él, susurrándole, el deseo suerte con serna, cosa que desconcertó al muchacho pues nunca espero que ella supiera eso, además que el ni siquiera la menciono durante toda la entrevista

Fue hasta el mediodía que por fin llegó al departamento de serena, un edificio de 5 plantas, el portero lo dejo entrar, serena llamo antes dando su descripción

Debía admitir que se sentía un poco incómodo, pero era más el sentimiento de felicidad que el de incomodidad, pues de alguna manera, en menos de 24 horas, si vida había cambiado, para bien, sonriendo, ash entro al departamento, donde viviría con serena

[~~]

Se sentía muy cansada, Palermo las mantuvo trabajando varias horas, con serena, en represalia por haber llegado tarde, y con las otras, por cubrirla, además, estaba también que la temporada estaba muy cerca, y tenían mucho más trabajo, por lo que solo quiera descansa un rato en su cama

Al llega entro y escucho al voz de ash, quien al parecer estaba hablando muy animadamente con alguien

Con curiosidad se acercó en silencio para escuchar mejor

En serio – ash estaba riendo mientras veía el monitor

Te lo digo, fue muy gracioso ash – la voz de una chica llego a sus s oídos, por un segundo, recordó cuando eran novios, parte de los problemas era que ella siempre le reclamaba a ash sobre sus "amigas", suspiro y se calmó, mentalizándose que no volvería a hacer ese mismo error, por lo que se acomodó su cartera y entro a la sala

Ash colgaba en ese momento, sonriendo, se acercó a serena y la beso

¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto

Cansada – dijo ella - ¿y tú?

Bien, un poco aburrid, por cierto, hable con may - dijo llevándola al sofá – una amiga mía de hoenn, es coordinadora, y quiere conocerte

¿En serio?

Si – se sonrojo un poco – le dijo que eras mi novia, no me creyó al principio, pero al final se alegró, dijo que ya era tiempo jejeje, si hubiera venido antes, te la hubiera presentado

Serena se golpeó mentalmente, pensando que aun tenía mucho que trabajar – me encantaría

Tenemos mucho que hablar – dijo el

Lo sé – respondió – pero tenemos mucho tiempo

¿Quieres comer? – Pregunto ash, serena lo miro extrañada – se cocinar, aunque no me creas

Serena rio – tengo hambre, pero… - miro la nevera – no tengo nada hoy, pidamos algo, y hablemos, tengo mucho que contarte

Yo también – respondió ash

La noche paso, hasta casi las 3 de la madrugada, solo hablaron, de muchas cosas, de sus viajes, de sus metas, sueños, solo hablaron, pero para ambos, fue el paso más importante entre ellos, pues con eso, ambos sentían que volvía a estar como antes

Pero a la vez, sabían que no era así, pues ahora era diferente, el mismo sentimiento, ese no había cambiado, pero ellos sí, habían madurado

.

El segundo jajajaja

La verdad este lo iba a subir ayer, pero…

Al fin murió la batería de la laptop, se me apago de pronto, y ya no carga, tengo que tenerlo conectado para que funcione

Eso no importa

Quiero aclara algo, este capítulo, originalmente, no tiene nada que ver con el primero (reunión) este lo vengo escribiendo desde el mes pasado, sin embargo, cuando lo editaba, note que el principio, coincide con el final del otro, reunión, lo escribí el martes, y lo subí ese mismo día, aun así, pensé, que quede así, así que no se si inconscientemente o que, pero salió continuación, aun cuando este lo escribí hace semanas

Por cierto, tengo planeado subir otros, y ninguno tiene relación ente ellos, más que la temática

Como dije, es un ejercicio, quiero mejorar la escritura

Agradecería comentarios al respecto

Buenas noches


	3. matimonio

Matrimonio

Dónde diablos esta – murmuro molesta serenas moviendo unas cajas

Vamos – dijo una voz en su oído – si no está, no esta

No miette – respondió ella – sé que lo tengo aquí

Serena se separó del ropero, y miro alrededor, su vista se cruzó con su reflejo en un espejo junto a la ventana

Serena había crecido, con 25 años se había vuelto una mujer hermosa, una figura envidiable, su cabello largo, hasta la cintura, sus grandes ojos azules, ella vestía una camisa que simulaba un suéter color café, y unos Jeans azules

Particularmente, serena buscaba un viejo vestido que tenía, que había usado hace un par de años en una presentación

En serio, donde lo metí – dijo dándole un mordisco a la barra de chocolate que tenía en la mano

Ríndete ya – respondió miette, serena se giró y miro su celular, al hacerlo, un auricular se asomó en su oreja izquierda, mientras su vista se posó en el ropero de al lado

Ash – murmuro

Que tiene que ver el - preguntó miette al otro lado del teléfono, la chica estaba en su habitación, en bata, con una mascarilla y limándose las uñas mientras veía la televisión y hablaba con serena

No es eso, creo que está en el ropero de ash – dijo mirando el mueble la lado del que ella tenía abierto, el cual media 1/3 del de ella, se acabó el chocolate y saco otro de su bolsillo

¿Siques comiendo? – pregunto miette, serena solo respondió con un gruñido – por dios, korrina tiene razón, se te pego lo de ash de comer como un cerdo

Serena roso los ojos molesta y siguió buscando

Luego de su despedida en kalos, serena viajo por hoenn, adquiriendo en las presentaciones, casi un año después, regreso, encontrándose en el aeropuerto a clemont, a bonnie, y a ash

Fue después de eso que ambos comenzaron una relación, la cual ha durado por casi 10 años

Ambos viven juntos, ash ahora es miembro del alto mando, por lo que se mantiene algo ocupado, serena cumplió su meta de ser la reina, y también incursión en el mundo de la moda, junto a miette, quien es la reina actual, solo porque serena decidió tomar un descanso

Sin embargo, Palermo la llamo para una presentación especial donde ella, shauna, nene y miette participarían, y serena quiso usar un viejo traje, que por alguna razón, no encontraba

Hablando de ash – dijo miette sonriendo – dime, aún no tiene planes de boda

Serena suspiro – si te soy honesta miette, no sé cómo abordar el tema

Porque no lo haces discretamente

Lo he intentado, he probado de todo, incluso lo lleve a comprar un traje y pasamos varias veces por la sección de bodas, pero él se hace el desentendido

Bueno ash es denso, quizás debas ser menos discreta, es decir, cuanto tienen de novios, 10 años – serena suspiro cansada y miro el ropero – y cuanto tienen viviendo juntos, 6

Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que bueno – pensó un momento – y si ash no quiere casarse conmigo, si ya se cansó de mi

Eso lo dudo serena - dijo miette – él te quiere, solo que es ash, ya sabes cómo es, porque no nos reunimos y planeamos algo

Me gustaría –dijo serena más animada

Bien déjamelo a mí

Voy a ver aquí – dijo ella viendo el ropero, el cual, a diferencia del suyo, era mucho más pequeño, ash no usaba tantos cambios de ropa, por lo que la final, la mitad de este eran trajes de ella, revolviendo un poco, no encontró lo que busca, por lo que su vista se fijó en unas cajas arriba del mueble, serena saco una pequeña escalera debajo de este, y se subió en ella, buscando entre las cajas

¿Porque tengo tantas cosas? – exclamo molesta tratando de sacar una caja particularmente grande, con la mala suerte, que al hacerlo, cayó de espaldas, junto con otras 3 cajas, y una nube de polvo

kyaa – grito serena al caer

¿Serena, estas bien? – pregunto miette

Si – dijo ella tosiendo – solo… es que me caí… ash tiene razón, debo de botar algunas cosas

Si es así, me regalas el vestido azul que no usas – serena bufo, a la vez que se limpiaba los ojos

Mierda – murmuro al ver el desorden que había hecho, resignada, comenzó a recoger la cajas y apilarlas a un lado

Fue en eso que vio una caja pequeña, abierta y volcada y al lado de esta, un cuaderno algo gastado

Serena miro la caja, pues no la recordaba, la tomó, al alzarla, una caja más pequeña apareció debajo de esta

¿Qué demonios es esto? – preguntó tomando la cajita más pequeña, era de color azul, de terciopelo, serena la giro en su mano

¿Serena que pasa? – dijo miette, pues su amiga llevaba varios minutos en silencio

Serena miro la cajita, y la abrió, poco apoco sintió como su rostro se encienda, sus manos temblaban, su pulso se aceleraba, mientras veía el anillo el cual brillaba dentro de la caja

Serena miro embelesada el pequeño objeto, apoyo su mano derecha en el suelo, sobre el cuaderno, con curiosidad, lo abrió sin soltar la pequeña caja

Dentro, habían cientos de anotaciones, todas tachadas, casi lleno indicaba planes en diversos lugares, el ultimo tenia fecha de hace 4 días

 _Torre prisma, atardecer, decorado de flores luego detallaba la cena, además de varia anotaciones sobre los tipos de flores, las luces, el cual estaba al final tachado,_ todo escrito con la letra de ash

¿Serena? – Miette preocupada llamaba a su amiga, la cual se había quedado muda por varios minutos – serena, ¿pasa algo, sigues ahí?

Luego te llamo –dijo serena colgando y mirando el anillo

Serena tomo el anillo, con las manos temblando, lo coloco en su dedo, el cual encajo perfectamente

No había duda, era un anillo de bodas

El anillo era de plata, con 3 pequeños diamantes colocados en el centro, de 3 colores diferentes, a lo largo de este tenía un grabado de hojas

Serena miro con emoción el pequeño objeto en su mano, y luego reacciono

No era que ash no quisiera casarse, es que no encontraba la forma de pedírselo

Y rio al pensar en ella, pues al final a ella no le importaba donde fuera, sino que se lo propusiera, aun si era en mitad de la calle, o en un gimnasio, no le importaba, solo quería casarse con ash

Se levantó y comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación, gritando de alegría al darse cuenta que dentro de poco sería esposa de ash

Debo guardarlo – serena se detuvo de pronto, mirando el anillo en su dedo, rápidamente comenzó a dejar todo en su lugar, rogando que ash no se diera cuenta de que estaba movidas, luego armo de nuevo la caja, con el cuaderno en ella, y por último, el anillo

Con dolor, los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, lentamente serena se quitó el anillo de su dedo, lo miro unos segundos, sintiendo el deseo de volver a colocarlo en su dedo, aun así, con tristeza, lo devolvió a su caja, no sin antes tomarse una docena de fotos con él, luego, cuando dejo todo en orden, llamo a miette y le pidió que llamara a todas para reunirse

[~~]

Es todo – dijo Satoshi, sonriendo regreso a absol a su pokebola, y camino hacia el entrenador contra el cual había estado luchando

Fue increíble - dijo el joven, el cual vestía una camisa de rayas azules y unos pantaloncillos

Eres bueno – dijo Satoshi – solo trabaja en las debilidades de tus pokémon

Sabes mucho – comento el joven mirándolo con mucho interés

Era una mañana clara, Satoshi estaba en el parque de cuida Lumiose, luchado contra algunos entrenadores

Satoshi era un joven de 25 años, con el cabello y cejas blancas, y un poco largo, hasta los hombros, además de su tez bronceada, y ojos verde intensos, había estado entrenando a su nuevo pokémon, un absol capturado recientemente

Tengo un poco de experiencia

¿Participaras en la liga? – pregunto el joven

Eso espero – respondió el - por ahora, iré al centro pokémon para que descansen

Despidiéndose, Satoshi camino hacia el centro pokémon, donde entrego a sus pokémons a la enfermera y una vez recuperados, se dirigió al baño, una vez seguro que estaba solo, miro el reloj que portaba

Satoshi giro la cara de este, el reloj dio un clic y la cara de Satoshi se desfiguro, siendo remplazada por el rostro de un joven de tez clara, ojos cafés, cabello negro corto y 2 marcas en forma de z en ambas mejillas

Ash salió del baño y se dirigió a la torre prisma

Desde que se volvió parte del alto mando, ash sintió el cambio en su vida, por una parte, había cumplido su suelo de ser un maestro pokémon, por otra, ya no podía viajar libremente, más aun, también tenía restringido las batallas libres, ya que básicamente solo podía pelear contra los finalistas y en eventos especiales

Por fortuna, logro encontrar una forma de luchar libremente, con ayuda de clemont, el cual creo un disfraz que activaba con el reloj que llevaba, serena también tenía uno, y gracias a estos, ambos podían salir a donde quisieran sin ser reconocidos, lo cual era muy útil cuando salían a cenar

Con esto, ash podía enfrentarse a quien quisiera, sin restricción, siempre y cuando no lo descubrieran, aun así, hubo pokémons que tuvo que sacar de su equipo

Greninja y pikachu fueron los primero, ambos eran sumamente reconocibles, charizard también, junto a infernape, y eventualmente sus pokémons más fuertes, como krookodile, por lo que ash opto por atrapar nuevos, y entrenarlos

Pero ahora el entrenador tenía otra cosa en mente, mientras caminaba seguía pensado en cómo iba a pedirle matrimonio a su novia, cosa que lo tenía muy preocupado, de hecho, jama había estado tan preocupado en su vida, ni cuando gano la liga o cuando se volvió del alto mando

Llevaba ya casi 5 meses en esto, pensando en cómo hacerlo, al final él quiera que fue especial, y perfecto, por fortuna, al menos para él, bonnie lo ayudaba, fue ella quien "robo" un anillo de serena, para así saber la talla correcta, además que la "pequeña" le daba su punto de vista, aun así, no importaba que, siempre sentía que faltaba algo

Al entrar encontró a bonnie en medio de la cancha, quien entrenaba junto a dedenne y pikachu

Hola bonnie – lo saludo, bonnie se giró y sonriendo fue a abrazar a ash seguida los pokémon, pikachu subió al hombro de su amigo en cuanto bonnie lo soltó

Hola ash, como has estado

Entrenado un poco, ya sabes

Nunca te quedas quieto, verdad – dijo riendo – ¿y ya has pensado algo nuevo?

Ash bajo la cabeza derrotada – no respondió

Vamos ash, la última no estaba tan mal – dijo recordado el último plan para la propuesta – a mí me gusto, y en mi opinión, le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto, serena sería feliz si solo se lo dices

Pero bonnie – dijo cansado – tiene que ser perfecto, solo se hace una vez, tiene que serlo

Ya tranquilo – dijo bonnie – por ahora pensemos en otra cosa

¿Y clemont? – pregunto ash

Esta con korrina – luego frunció el ceño – ellos está más atrasados que ustedes, la menos tú ya vives con serena

Ash suspiro y acaricio a su pokémon

Pikachu no podía ir con el cuándo salía a combatir, pues aun cuando clemont pudo hacerle un collar para camuflarlo, había un alto riesgo que durante el combate este se dañara, por el ataque del oponente o por la misma electricidad del pokémon, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de dejarlo, con serena o bonnie, mientras él iba a luchar

Tengo un poco de hambre, vamos a comer, yo invito

Claro – dijo bonnie emocionada, ash rio, la pequeña había crecido, convirtiéndose en una gran entrenadora, incluso habían tenido un par de encuentros, la última vez, ella incluso llego a la final, enfrentándose a él, aunque perdió, bonnie vestía una camisa roja, y unos pantalones azules, su cabello estaba trenzado hacia atrás de su cabeza, aun llevaba su cangurera, donde dedenne dormía, tomaron sus cosas, bonnie siguió a ash a la salida, no sin antes dejarle a su hermano un mensaje con clembot

Por cierto – dijo bonnie – serena quiere que las chicas nos reunamos, no dijo porque, solo que era importante

¿En serio? – Dijo extrañado – serena no me comentó nada

Fue de improvisto

Bueno, no importa, supongo que cenare solo

O vamos ash, solo te la robaremos un rato – dijo bonnie riendo

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

No puede creerlo – exclamó korrina viendo el celular de serena, miette y shauna gritaban también de emoción

Serena las llamo, reuniéndose en el departamento de miette, en cuanto llegaron, ella no aguanto y les soltó su descubrimiento, a la vez que mostraba las fotos que se tomó con el anillo

Por su parte, bonnie estaba sumamente pálida, sudando, viendo a las chicas gritar y llorar de emoción

¿Bonnie pasa algo? – pregunto korrina al verla tan tiesa

Eh... No, digo no es nada, es solo – luego cambio su expresión- estoy muy feliz por ti serena, al fin darán el gran paso jejeje

Todas la miraron preocupada, pues bonnie reían muy fuerte y sonreía de manera forzosa

Bonnie – miette se acercó a ella – por casualidad – se acercó más – tu sabes algo

Bonnie comenzó a temblar – te juro que no se nada, no sé cómo serena encontró el anillo en el ropero de ash – inmediatamente se cayó tapándose la boca con ambas manos

Bonnie – serena camino hacia ella, bonnie retrocedió asustada, pues serena la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido – ¿cómo sabias donde estaba el anillo?

Bonnie tembló, tratando mantener la calma, pero al final exploto

Es tu culpa - estallo señalando a serena – ash lleva meses planeado la propuesta y tú te pones a hurgar en sus cosas, él no debe de saber que tú lo sabes

¿Lo has está ayudando? – pregunto korrina interesada, bonnie se rindió y decidió relatar todo, desde el principio, cuando ash compro el anillo, así como todos los intentos que llevaba para poder pedirle matrimonio

Ninguna pudo evitar reí cuando al final, más animada, bonnie les mostro una serie de fotos, en las cuales ash estaba de rodillas, y por alguna rara razón, clemont usaba un velo de novia, en las últimas, clemont llevaba un vestido completo, según bonnie, era para practicar, aun así, korrina paso 10 minutos riéndose de ello

Ash no debe de saber – dijo bonnie seriamente guardando su celular – lleva mucho tiempo planeándolo

Por supuesto - dijo serena

Es en serio serena- dijo bonnie decidida – N-O-L-O-A-R-U-I-N-E-S – le dijo muy seriamente

Como sea – korrina las llamo – vamos a festejar por ustedes 2

Las chicas pidieron pizza, y refrescos, y comenzaron a charlar de cosas simples, y comer mucha comida chatarra

¿No hay licor? – preguntó miette comando una rodaja de pizza

Claro que no - dijo korrina - serena se pone loca con el alcohol

Yo no me pongo loca – se defendió ella, mientras comía un trozo de pizzas y bebía soda

Serena, la última vez que bebimos alcohol, clemont los encontró a ti y a ash haciéndolo en su cama

Serena se sonrojo – bu-bueno, éramos jóvenes

Cual jóvenes – estallo – fue el mes pasado, para el cumpleaños de bonnie, por eso clemont no los deja entrar a los 2 al mismo tiempo a la torre de nuevo

Toda se rieron del comentario – exageras – bufo serena – es solo que…

Serena se quedó a media palabra, levantándose corrió hacia el baño

Serena está bien – pregunto shauna

Si – dijo del otro lado de la puerta, unos minutos después salió – ¿porque la pedistes con anchoas?, sabes que las odio

La de hongos están aquí – se defendió korrina – no es mi culpa que te metas a la boca todo lo que tengas enfrente, como una cerdita

No como tanto

Serena – shauna le reclamo - te has comido casi una pizza tu sola

Ya se le pego lo de ash de comer como cerdo

Son el uno para el otro – dijo korrina, serena solo le gruño, y corrió de nuevo al baño

[~~]

Era la una de la mañana cuando serena llegó al departamento, bostezando entro en silencio y camino tratando de no hacer ruido hasta su habitación, con cuidado asomo su cabeza, distinguiendo entre la penumbra a ash, quien dormía en la cama tranquilamente

Con cuidado entro a la habitación, dejando su cartera, fue directo al baño a cambiarse, a oscuras salió y camino en cuclillas hacia la cama, quito las sabanas y cuando se iba a acostar, se levantó de golpe y corrió al baño

Ash se despertó por el ruido de arcadas, medio dormido, prendió la lámpara junto a la cama

¿Serena? – la respuesta fue otro ruido de arcadas, asustado, se dirigió al baño, encendiendo las luces de la habitación

Serena estaba en el inodoro, con la cabeza en este, vomitando sonoramente

Amor – dijo arrodillándose a su lado – ¿estás bien?

Siii – dijo ella limpiándose la boca – comí mucha pizza, y una fue de anchoas

¿Porque comiste de anchoas?, creí que las odiabas

No la había visto, rayos, aun siento el sabor en la lengua

Ash se levantó y fue a la cocina, volviendo con un vaso de agua, luego de limpiarse, ambos fueron a la cama

¿Te divertistes? – preguntó ash a serena, quien se acomodaba en su pecho, ella sonrió y asistió con la cabeza

Lo siento – dijo – fue de repente, shauna nos llamó y bueno…

No tienes que disculparte, ni pedirme permiso – le dijo acariciándole la cabeza – solo avísame cuando vuelvas noche, o me preocupare

Serena sonrió y se acurruco más en su pecho

¿Tenemos fresas? – Pregunto de golpe, ash la miro extrañado, ella bajo la vista avergonzada – me dieron ganas

Creo que no, pero si quieres compro mañana – serena sonrió y cerrando sus ojos, se durmió

[~~]

Ambos tenían sus rutinas, ash iba a la liga por la mañana, donde tenía trabajo de escritorio, cosa que odiaba, en cuanto terminaba, salía a recorrer un poco las rutas, buscando entrenadores, obviamente usando el disfraz que clemont le entrego, y en la tarde volvía a las oficinas de la liga, serena tenia practicas por la mañana con palermo, además que hace poco había incursionado en el mundo de la moda, con ayuda de miette, por lo que ella, solía estar un poco más ocupada, irónicamente, serena volvía alrededor de 2 horas antes que ash al departamento, por lo que solía descansar mientras o esperaba, solo en ocasiones era que ash viajaba a otras regiones, por motivos de la liga, ya será para combates amistosos o cosas así

Normalmente, a las 3 estaba ya en su hogar, y ash volvía cerca de la 5 – 5:30, dependía si encontraba un entrenador en su camino a casa, por lo que avece se atrasaba un poco

En el departamento, serena y ash se turnaban, un día ash hacia limpieza y otro día lo hacía serena, además de pasar por pikachu a la torre prisma, pues cuando ash salía, lo dejaba con clemont

Ahora bien, serena había comenzado una nueva rutina, a espaldas de ash

Había pasado una semana desde que serena encontró el anillo, como ella llegaba temprano, hacia un poco de limpieza, ordenaba y preparaba la cena, ahora con el pequeño detalle, que lo hacía con el anillo puesto, y poco antes que ash llegara, se lo quitaba y lo guardaba

Eso la emocionaba, pues con el anillo en su dedo se sentía como toda un ama de casa, y muchas veces se imaginaba así misma, llevando un vestido de bodas, mientras giraba en la sala con los ojos cerrados, soñando con ese día tan deseado

Y esa tarde hacia eso, serena estaba en medio de la sala, dando vueltas y bailando mientras veía su precioso anillo, el cual brillaba en su dedo, imaginando como seria llevarlo por fin sin necesidad de esconderlo, se sentía un poco frustrada, pues ash no daba muestras de haber logrado elegir el momento adecuado, y lo peor, es que obviamente ella no podía decirle nada, pues se suponía que no sabía, mientras bailaba, sintió su cabeza girar, y dando un traspié, cayo de bruces sobre la alfombra roja, en el mismo instante que ash entraba a la habitación

Serena – exclamo ash, pikachu salto de su hombro mientras el corría a ayudar a serena - ¿estás bien? – le pregunto arrodillándose a su lado

Si – respondió tocándose la cabeza – solo me maree un poco jejeje – ash sonrió y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella, aun mareada, la tomo

Ash miro su mano, serena se extrañó, pues ash no estaba ayudando, confundida, lo miro, y vio que el miraba sus manos, lentamente siguió la vista de su novio, topándose con el anillo en su dedo

Serena palideció, ash miraba detenidamente el anillo, y luego la miro ella, quien comenzó a sudar de los nervios

¿Se-serena, donde encontrastes esto? – pregunto sin soltar su mano

Serena trago fuertemente, pensando a toda velocidad que decir

Fue una accidente – exclamo aterrada – lo encontré mientras buscaba un vestido, ash, por favor no te enojes, no fue mi intención

Ash miro a serena, al borde del llanto y aferrándose al anillo, suspiro resignado y ayudándola a levantarse, la llevo al sofá

¿Hace cuánto lo encontrastes?

Hace una semana – respondió ella, serena mantenía ambas manos juntas, a la altura de su pecho, ocultando el anillo con el dorso de su mando izquierda

¿Quien más lo sabe?

Mi mama, shauna, miette, nene, korrina, palermo – narro rápidamente, ash la miro a los ojos, ella bajo la cabeza – también el chofer, y Sophie, y el profesor ciprés, y delia

¿Mamá también? espera, ¿el profesor también?

Bueno – dijo bajando la vista – llame a mi mama primero, y luego llame a delia

Ash soltó otro gran suspiro, con delicadeza, tomo la mano de serena y le quito el anillo, ella se tensó al ver la acción de él, pensando lo peor, sin embargo, frente a ella, ash se arrodillo

Serena

¡SI, ACEPTO! – grito ella asustado a ash y a pikachu, quien se había mantenido en el sofá frente a ella

Ash sonrió – lo siento - dijo serena – es solo que…

En realidad, no esperaba que fuera así, pero – tomo aire – serena ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Si – dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, cayendo al suelo, serena quedo encima de ash, de la nada, comenzó a reír

Ash al verla, también comenzó a reír, luego tomo su mano, y le coloco el anillo

¿Porque lloras? – dijo ash asustado, pues serena estaba viendo el anillo en su mano y lloraba al mismo tiempo

No lo sé – respondió ella limpiándose las lágrimas – yo… es solo… estoy tan feliz que

Serena palideció, de un brinco, corrió al baño botando una foto en su carrera

Ash escucho a su novia (ahora prometida) vomitar, eso lo preocupó mucho, serena llevaba días sintiéndose así, pikachu por su parte, se bajó del sofá y camino a la puerta, recogiendo la bolsa que ash dejo caer cuando corrió a auxiliar a serena

Piii – el pokémon llamo a su amigo mostrándole la bolsa que había traído con el

Es cierto – ash la tomo y acaricio a pikachu – gracias pikachu

Ash camino hacia la puerta, toco y luego abrió, encontrándose a serena vomitando en le retrete

Korrina me dio esto para ti – dijo dejando la bolsa en el lavamanos – dijo que era para tus mareos y vómitos, iré por agua

Gracias – dijo ella con un hilo de voz, para luego volver a vomitar

¿Estas segura que no quieres ir al médico?

Iré el viernes, ya hice la cita –respondió con la cara aun metida en el escusado

Ash cerró la puerta tras de él, serena vomito un poco más, dejo ir el agua y se sentó en la tasa, tomando la bolsa que ash le dejo, ash entro de nuevo y le dio un vaso con agua, luego fue a la cocina a preparar la cena

Serena tomo la bolsa, dándole vuelta dejo caer la caja en su mano

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver la caja de cartón en sus manos, lentamente comenzó a hacer cuentas en su mente, mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo intensamente, e inmediatamente, se volvía a girar para vomitar

Serena – luego de varios minutos sin saber nada de ella, ash se preocupó y volvió al baño – ¿estás bien?

Si – dijo – solo dame unos minuto ash, salgo pronto – le contesto a través de la puerta

Está bien, por favor date prisa, la cena se enfría

Ash termino de servir los platos, con ayuda de delphox, luego de servir la cena a los pokémons comenzó a limpiar la cocina

Y estaba en eso cuando serena apareció detrás de él, abrasándolo con fuerza, y pegando su rostro a su espalda

¿Serena, que sucede? – pregunto, trato de volearse, pero serena se aferró a él con más fuerza

¿Tomastes la medicina? – pregunto, serena permaneció callada, abrazándolo

Serena, ¿qué pasa? – Ella se revolvió en su espalda, murmurando algo que no entendió – dime que sucede, sabes que puedes decirme, estas bien

Po-por supuesto qu-que esto-oy bi-bien

No me mientas, dime que pasa, porque estas alterada

Serena suspiro – está bien – sin soltarle, abrió su mano, que mantenía en el pecho de ash, ash miro la palma de serena, tomando el pequeño objeto de plástico, confundido sin saber que era

Serena volvió a tomar aire y poniéndose de puntillas, se acercó a su oído

Ash… estoy embarazada

.

.

.

3 capítulos seguidos, vaya, inhalar solvente si ayuda jajajaja

Este es el tercero

Y aclaro, este no tiene que ver con los anteriores

A mis 2 files suscriptores jejeje, supongo que tienen razón, mi cerebro me troleo y ni cuenta me di, cuando hice el primero (exnovios) hace un mes, no pensé en continuación ni precuela, y cuando escribí el de reunión, tampoco pensaba es pasar de ese capítulo, fue coincidencia, no me quejo, solo digo, que es gracioso que no lo buscaba, y le saque continuación

Falta uno más, uno que llevo casi 5 meses escribiendo, es también un one-shot, algo largo, lo que pasa es que el momento cúspide, no me convence, no trasmite lo que quiero decir, ni lo que quiere expresar, peor bueno, espero terminarlo este fin de semana

Como siempre, dejen su review sobre qué opinan sobre estos, este tiene el mismo estilo que manejo, fue el 2 one-shot que escribí, y no lo modifique mucho


End file.
